Flaring Passion.
by Schitzowolf
Summary: TamahomeXTasuki. These lovers plan to kill the sorceress Miaka but will they both survive her wrath?


"Tamahome," Miaka ran steadfast towards Tamahome, arms open.  
  
Oh great, now she's going to hug me again.  
  
::Glomp:: Miaka assaulted Tamahome and both of them ended up on the floor.  
  
Does she have to do that, ALL the time.  
  
"Miaka…." Tamahome placed a kiss on her cheek and then helped her up.  
  
She hugged him again and stood there for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Ach! I don't even know why I like her anymore, she's annoying, she's flat and she's lousy in bed.  
  
"I love you, Tamahome!!" Wide-eyed, a little glint of happiness and admiration filled her eyes.  
  
She's still in love with me. I wish I could tell her that I don't feel that way for her anymore. Something has changed. I feel different. Something in my heart has changed.  
  
Tasuki stood watching me and Miaka, a weird grin and a look of determination on his face.  
  
He looked good today. Something about him makes me want to let go of Miaka and run to him.  
  
"Tamahome?" Miaka asked, puzzlement in her words.  
  
Tamahome snapped out of his daze. "Nothing." The words came out kinda bland, emotionless.  
  
"So…How are the Love birds?" Tasuki came up asking.  
  
"Tasuki! I didn't see you there!" Miaka yelled out.  
  
"Come here, let me give you a hug!" Miaka opened her arms, reaching out for him.  
  
Tasuki hugged her and hugged her for an eternity.  
  
"Tasuki……" Tamahome began," come here so I can hug you, old buddy."  
  
Tasuki walked slowly to Tamahome and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
I've been waiting so long for this. The feel of his body against mines is indescribable  
  
They moved slowly back and forth as if dancing to some music only they could hear.  
  
Tasuki's hands moved lower, cupping Tamahome's buttcheeks.  
  
Tamahome jumped but relaxed in Tasuki's arms.  
  
::sweatdrop:: "Guys!!! Don't you think that hug has gotten a little long?!" Miaka yelled.  
  
::Sweatdrop:; "hehe..your right!" Tamahome said.  
  
Tasuki gave him a secret look as if saying "im not done with you."  
  
That felt so good. Why does Miaka have to always mess everything up?  
  
"Really..Miaka. I have to thank you for bringing me here" Tasuki began," If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead right now."  
  
"That's ok. I can do anything now that I'm a powerful sorceress." Miaka smiled an evil grin.  
  
"You DON'T have to flaut it, Miaka Dearest." Tamahome said, sarcastically.  
  
Errr. She is so annoying. Sometime I wish she never would have came into my life. Sometimes I wish she would just disappear so I can have time with Tasuki, alone.  
  
"Ok honey bunch. I have to go now." Miaka placed a kiss on Tamahome's lips and walked away, leaving Tamahome and Tasuki alone.  
  
"So…" Tamahome began, "whats up?"  
  
Tasuki smiled, "You know whats up."  
  
"I know that. How?" Tamahome asked, coyly.  
  
Tasuki neared Tamahome and placed his arms around his waist.  
  
Whats he doing? This is..kinda weird but exciting. I have thought about me and him but this is too akward.  
  
Tamahome and Tasuki were now face to face. Tamahome could see the fiery passion that blazed in his eyes.  
  
"I want you. I need you." Tasuki said.  
  
"Me?" Tamahome pointed to himself.  
  
::sweatdrop:: ::Tasuki falls over:: "Of course you, dummy-head."  
  
Tamahome smiles and presses his lips to Tasuki's.  
  
A look of surprise filled Tasuki's eyes. This was totally unexpected.  
  
What am I doing? It doesn't seem right. But, oh how sweet his lips taste. I never want to let go.  
  
Tamahome wrapped his arms around Tasuki this time and began cupping his buttcheeks. They stood, holding each other, lips still locked.  
  
They finally let go.  
  
"Uh..Tamahome," Tasuki could barely muster up the words,"I-I-I didn't know you liked me that way, I thought you and Miaka were together."  
  
Why is he like this now? Why is he so scared? Isn't he the one who made the first pass at me?  
  
"Can I tell you a secret?" Tamahome whispered to Tasuki.  
  
"Sure." Tasuki nodded.  
  
"Things between me and Miaka have kinda died out." Tamahome continued,"she's changed and so have I."  
  
Shock filled Tasuki's eyes, "WHAT?! HOW COULD ALL OF A SUDDEN STOP LOVING HER!"  
  
::Falls over:: "TASUKI! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT IVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU!" Tamahome yelled, anger and fury, Filling him.  
  
Tasuki stood, speechless.  
  
"I-I-I This is too much for me, " Tasuki managed to begin saying," I didn't think you would ever love me or that we would ever be together, I played with you because it was the last thing I could do after secretly wanting you, after secretly wanting to be with you, do you know what that means?"  
  
"It means we can finally be together, isn't that your wish?" Tamahome said.  
  
Why is it so hard all of a sudden? Something is really wrong. Tasuki has always liked me. What a revelation.  
  
"Yes, your right. We CAN be together now but what about Miaka?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Forget Miaka. I'll break up with her." Tamahome responded.  
  
"B-b-ut she will kill you, isnt she a powerful sorceress?" Tasuki mentioned.  
  
"Your'e right. Hmm…why don't you help me kill her then?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"K-k-kill Miaka?!" Tasuki questioned.  
  
"Sure. Why not? She gets on my nerves anyways." Tamahome smiled.  
  
Tasuki and Tamahome walked away hand in hand towards the guest room where Tasuki would be staying.  
  
Miaka had already had someone fix the room up, so everything was perfect. Tamahome threw Tasuki on the bed and began to place kisses all over his body. Tasuki and Tamahome stripped themselves of clothing and pressed each other's naked bodies together.  
  
Tasuki entered Tamahome's awaiting flesh.  
  
"Oh Tasuki!!!" Tamahome moaned.  
  
In and out, he penetrated him. Their bodies became one, melding together to the point where they couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. Tasuki's flame mingled with Tamahome's essence and both flared with the intensity of the sun itself. The pure power was a sight to see, purple's and red's mixed to become a flaring passion, a melting pot of pure raw energy. Physically the pleasure was intensifying but magically it grew at an enormous rate, limits were broken and both their bodies craved for the more and more energy. This sharing of powers, this melding of self was the ultimate sensation either of them had ever felt. Each thrust was like inflating a tire, it created more and more energy, more and more raw passion.  
  
Tamahome felt like his body would be ripped apart everytime Tasuki's sex entered him, his body wanted to stop but his mind told him to hold on a little longer, just a little more.  
  
"Tasuki!!!!"Tamahome managed to scream out,"I don't know how long I can last."  
  
Tasuki eyes were filled with a fiery rage and he continued.  
  
"Stop it!!!!" Tamahome screamed,"I cant anymore!!!!"  
  
Tasuki kept going and going, like he couldn't stop. Thrust after thrust created more and more raw energy, the energy was overwhelming even for Tasuki. Tamahome couldn't hold on anymore, he pushed with all his might and Tasuki went flying and crashed into the wall. Both Tamahome and Tasuki were exhausted, both lay were they were until morning.  
  
"Get up!!" Tamahome screamed, "Miaka could come check on you at any moment!!"  
  
Tasuki fell out of bed and bumped his head.  
  
::A huge sweatdrop forms over Tamahome's head::  
  
"Tasuki, you idiot!!!" Tamahome screamed.  
  
Tasuki lay on the floor, still asleep despite falling on his head.  
  
"Tasuki!!!!" a voice yelled.  
  
"Oh no, shes here!!!" Tamahome said.  
  
He ducked under the bed. Nervous jitters took over his body and he began to shake violently.  
  
The door slid open and Tamahome could see Miaka's high heel shoes from his hiding space.  
  
"Good morning Tasuki!!!" Miaka yelled in her usual annoying tone.  
  
Tasuki jumped up and bumped his head on the ceiling.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Miaka asked.  
  
:: A huge sweatdrop forms over Tasuki's head::  
  
"OF…COURSE….NOT!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Well…u don't have to scream."Miaka said.  
  
"Anyways…have you seen Tamahome??" she asked, searching the room.  
  
Gasp! I hope she doesn't find me.  
  
"uh-uh-uh nope." Tasuki nervously muttered.  
  
Sweatdrops rolled down Tasuki's cheek while Miaka searched the room.  
  
Tasuki pulled his collar and nervously tapped his feet.  
  
Miaka was about to check under the bed when Tasuki said,"Wait!!!"  
  
She looked up. "huh?"  
  
Tasuki grabbed Miaka and gave her a kiss.  
  
She stood frozen and the blushed.  
  
"Uh…. W-w-w-well…b-b-b-breakfast is ready.." Miaka stuttered,"I-I-f you see T-Tamahome, tell him to come as well."  
  
She ran out of the room, leaving Tamahome safe in his hiding place.  
  
::wipes his brow:: That was close.  
  
Tamahome slid out of his hiding place and gave Tasuki a hug,  
  
"hehe..arent u happy to see me?" Tasuki said.  
  
Tamahome blushed and began putting on his clothes.  
  
"Well..im going to eat breakfast,"Tasuki said as he left,"we can talk about "the plan" later."  
  
Tamahome nodded and continued dressing.  
  
Downstairs:  
  
Tamahome, Miaka and Tasuki sat eating breakfast.  
  
"So…Tamahome…where were you last night?" Miaka questioned, a look of suspicion in her eyes.  
  
"Uh--uh-well I went to go visit a friend and I ended up staying over for the night…yeah that's it." Tamahome sputtered.  
  
Miaka didn't say anything in response but instead continued eating her breakfast.  
  
"Well…I got to go." Miaka said and left the table.  
  
Tasuki eyes met Tamahome's and a look of fear filled them. What were they going to do?  
  
Tamahome sat on Tasuki's bed, he watched as Tasuki paced back and forth, his  
  
muscles tightening ever so slightly. Tasuki was muttering something to  
  
himself but Tamahome was to busy staring to hear. Tasuki had a near to  
  
perfect body, sculpted as if by Leonardo davinci himself. It was shiny with  
  
sweat and gleamed with a fire that Tamahome knew lay awaiting in his nether  
  
regions, he longed to possess it again. He longed to run his tongue around  
  
Tasuki's hard nipples and threw the nipple ring that Tasuki had done himself.  
  
He longed for the feel of his soft hair, for the hardness of his chest and  
  
arms. He missed the sweet taste of his lips and the pleasant aroma of  
  
Tasuki's body. He wanted to feel the burning flames inside him, to feel the  
  
thick slippery hardness enter his body and fuel that power that he had felt  
  
before. That sense of completeness, of wholeness, that elevated me and made  
  
me a god, made me more of a man. Tasuki stopped pacing and stared at  
  
Tamahome.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
he wanted to tell him that he was horny as hell but instead he said,"of course.  
  
Im just thinking."  
  
He looked puzzled but he continued pacing. he stopped thinking of him, though  
  
the hardness in my pants said otherwise. he tried to figure out ways of  
  
killing Miaka, so him and me could be free to love each other but I drew up a  
  
blank. He just couldn't ignore the feeling he had and the sensations that ran  
  
through my body. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to do something quick  
  
before he exploded. he undressed and began touching his hardness, he stroked it  
  
with rugged intensity. Tasuki watched him, he wasn't sure what he was looking  
  
at yet but he quickly joined him.  
  
"Here," he began," let me help you." He went down and he took his hardness in  
  
his mouth, he moaned as he licked him up and down.  
  
"uh…" Tamahome was making strange sounds as his mouth moved up and down his shaft. He  
  
put his hands to his head and began slowly guiding him, the pleasure was  
  
almost unbearable. After what seemed like and eternity, he got up and crawled  
  
over him. He slowly guided my sex into him and penetrated his body. Up and  
  
down, he rode him, his hands held tightly on his hips. he could feel that same  
  
fire burning between them and it made him moan with satisfaction. he realized  
  
that he was his now, that he could have him when he wanted to and that he did  
  
love him. He realized that we were more together than anyone, than even with  
  
Miaka. Miaka had never been like this, she had never been this aggressive nor did  
  
he love her as much as he loved Tasuki. Their moans grew louder and so did the  
  
fire that burned in his loins, he continued pumping him. they were together and  
  
this was the time he could finally be who he was, he had never loved Miaka,  
  
ever.  
  
he heard a faint sound and then a scream, high pitched and feminine. Was Miaka  
  
here?  
  
"Why!!" she screamed.  
  
"Why are you doing those things with Tasuki!?"  
  
"What sort of demon has possessed you!!"  
  
She came over to them and began hitting Tasuki's back.  
  
"Get off of my man." She screamed hysterically.  
  
Tasuki began to move but Tamahome held him still, his organ was still inside him. he  
  
motioned for him to continue. Up and down he rode him, right in front of her.  
  
Her face was flushed with anger and disdain for Tamahome. She grabbed tasuki and  
  
literally threw him off. She stripped her clothing and began to ride Tamahome.  
  
It felt so good to have her on top of him, but he resisted it. he pushed her off  
  
and she flew towards the floor. he ran toward tasuki and grabbed the knife  
  
that sat on the dresser, this was his chance. he tried to move towards her but  
  
tasuki held him back, he opened Tamahome's hand and took the knife. he saw him walk  
  
bravely towards the dazed miaka, he prayed that Tasuki do it right. He continued  
  
till he stood over her, knife in hand. He forced himself to watch him, I wanted  
  
him and so he wanted this. Tasuki brought the knife up over his head and Tamahome saw him  
  
bring it down. He kept his eyes open for as long as he could but Tamahome closed them  
  
at the second he heard the sound. It was a sickening sound, as if he had  
  
gutted her and her intestines were falling out. he took a deep breath and  
  
opened his eyes. Tasuki stood still, knife at his side.  
  
"tasuki? Are you ok?" Tamahome asked, worried.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
he asked again.  
  
Tamahome then heard him make a horrible sound, a sound as if he were about to  
  
regurgitate his heart.  
  
He fell to his knees and then to the side, a long dagger had been jabbed in his  
  
stomach. The blood flowed like water, blood red water, almost enough to fill  
  
an ocean. His eyes held a look of peaceful contemplation, he watched Tamahome, and  
  
he seemed like he was trying to tell him something. In his mind, Tamahome could only  
  
imagine he was trying to say I love you, he could feel it in his heart. Tamahome knew  
  
that he loved him, he loved him just as much and now everything seemed so  
  
irrelevant, he regretted not taking the knife back. Tamahome broke out of the state  
  
of shock and remembered miaka, she had killed him, and she had taken his love  
  
away. She stood by his body, her hands bloodied. An evil look filled her eyes  
  
and he knew that he would be next but he didn't want to live anyway. Miaka slowly  
  
began to move towards him but Tamahome was quicker, Tamahome grabbed the knife tasuki held.  
  
She lunged at him and she missed him by an inch. Tamahome held the knife firmly and  
  
took this second to plunge it into her chest, straight at the heart. A heavy  
  
gasp squeezed out of her throat and a look of disbelief filled her eyes, Tamahome  
  
had killed her, he had killed her. She didn't last very long before she took  
  
her last breath and Tamahome was left alone, utterly alone. he felt like killing  
  
himself, he felt like joining tasuki. Tamahome walked over to his body, it was still  
  
warm. He hugged it and caressed it, and tears began to form. Inside his body  
  
cried for him, Tamahome cried for him and the tears streamed down his cheek. he held  
  
tight against him and he didn't want to let go. That night Tamahome slept next to the  
  
corpse of his lover's body. 


End file.
